1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are attractive in the electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low manufacturing costs. The semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of a semiconductor memory device storing logic data, a semiconductor logic device processing operations of the logical data, and a system-on-chip (SoC) having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. The semiconductor devices have been highly integrated with the development of the electronic industry.